The Deadly Cat in Florabelle's Bag
The Deadly Cat in Florabelle's Bag! is an episode in Season 2 of Multix Club. (episode number TBC) Synopsis The Deadly Cat in Florabelle's Bag/Script Before the theme tune, a "Previously, on Multix Club!" clip explains what happened in the previous episode, The Presentation Of Doom!. We rejoin the Multix Club just after Florabelle has jumped off the balcony. Immediately Hiroki and the others start panicking, and Daisy yells that she needs a runway. When Coco makes a chocolate runway for her on the balcony railings, Daisy uses it to transform and fly down to Florabelle before she can hit the ground, catching her. Florabelle mysteriously struggles and protests on the way back up, telling Daisy she's making a huge mistake. Daisy says that no, she's not, and that she won't let Florabelle go. She's strong enough to stick to her word, managing to put Florabelle back onto the balcony where everyone tries to get her again to tell her what's wrong and why she did this. Florabelle now sounds very pessimistic, telling her friends they have no idea what they've just done. Under the curious and inescapable gazes of her friends, the paralyzing fear she's feeling creates enough negativity to break Adorufu's cryogenic seal. He takes control at once. The instinctively angry girls realize that Florabelle's new personality is not her own, and direct their questions at this new Florabelle, who realizes that they are talking to Paula Von Geld (aka Florabelle Ramsey) and says so. Hibiki realizes with Ryuusei's help that this is the beast they spotted inside Florabelle a year ago, and Coco realizes that what's happened to Florabelle also happened in the history book, while she was still called Paula. In a bid to try and get back the friendly Florabelle they prefer, Riana gets everyone to transform and a fight starts. Papillon has to sort things out after escaping a slash, asking Daisy to fly off and get help, and then temporarily stops the fight when she reveals that killing this version of Florabelle, who calls "her"self Adorufu, will kill Florabelle altogether. Hibiki tries to reach out to Florabelle's original self by calling to her instead, but gets gassed and passes out. Daisy manages to alert Miss Faragonda, and the both of them find out that Hibiki's been hurt. Miss F tells Daisy to call an ambulance while she calls Mireille, explaining to her what's just happened. Back in the front courtyard, Hiroki tries to get Florabelle back, but ends up fighting her. Taking a leaf out of the fairy tales' book, he pulls Florabelle into a kiss-which doesn't work. "Florabelle" slashes him onto the ground, reeling from a new shoulder wound... Then Florabelle reverts to her civilian form, back to normal, and seeing what she's just done, breaks down in tears. To try and make up for it, she stretches her hands out to Hiroki and tearfully creates hard royal icing to bandage his wound, earning her Charmix in the process. Characters Multix Club *Coco Xocolata *Daisy Whitehouse *Florabelle Ramsey *Hibiki Okamijo *Papillon Arc-en-Ciel *Riana Avion Specialists *Hiroki Beilschmidt Other *Miss Faragonda *Mireille Von Geld *4 paramedics Pixies *Cerise *Hikoki *Crystal *Kris *Storm *Barker Other *Ryuusei *Adorufu Quotes Trivia *This episode was first published as "Florabelle is a Nazi?!" but was deleted by RoyallyBella on grounds of "Inappropriate reference to the Nazi party in title." The new title is a reference to the phrase "the cat's out the bag". *In this episode, Daisy comes full circle in a way-she tries to kill herself by jumping off a balcony in the first episode of Multix Club (without transforming) and now prevents Florabelle from doing the same. Category:Florabelle Category:Mutix Club Category:Coco Category:Multix Category:MultiX Club Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Female characters Category:Female character Category:Female Character